pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Pokiity12
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Pokemon al ataque (Discusión) 13:57 2 ago 2010 ¡Ups,que problema! ¡Jo,vaya problema tenemos!Es que yo y mi prima estamos haciendo la saga adventures,una que es de una aventura en cada región y tu novela se llama kanto adventures...¿¡Qué hacemos ahora!?*Me da un ataque* X_X La chica froslass n_n Oye,no hase falta que la borres,podrías trasladarla.¡O!*Se me enciende una bombilla*¡Hasta podríamos hacerla juntos/as-Lo pongo por que también puede querer tu primo-Un poquito de ayuda nos vendría bien. =D Juntos forever Nos conocemos desde poko, pero me caes MB, asi que me gustaria ser tu amigo, y tu mi amiga xD [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Confunsion xD']] pero claro :D altiro participo en tu historiiiiiia: usa este sprite: Archivo:Cody_the_Coordinador.gif --[[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|[[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Confunsion xD']]]] 00:11 17 ago 2010 (UTC) pero claro :D altiro participo en tu historiiiiiia: usa este sprite: Archivo:Cody_the_Coordinador.gif [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Confunsion xD']] siii ^^ claro que quiero!!! gusto en conocerte anna ;D una amiga mia se llama como tuuuuu tu nombre es italiano vd? adoro Italia n_n tienes doce años??? ESTAS TAN JOVEN!!! *y yo tan vieja T________T* besos giovanna :D nos vemos :) Andrea444 01:55 17 ago 2010 (UTC) me encantaria salir en tu novela a mi tambien me gustaria salir en tu novela un conseguito si te apetece puedes poner una imagen de avatar que tienes al lado de tu nombrechiroro no te defraudara mira mi usuario y te lo demostrara =3 20:59 17 ago 2010 (UTC) ok si quiero salir gracias amiga :) Andrea444 22:10 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Ok, pero solo seran 3 ;D Gracias por dejarme participar ;D , solo quiero 3 pokemons, porque, no se, pero estos son: #Vulpix - Ninetales #Oddish - Gloom - Bellossom #Seel - Dewdong Essssos son todos ;D [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|''' Mi FiRmA eS sImPlE ._.]] 00:22 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Me EN-CAN-TA-RÍA Wiiiiiiiiii,me encantaría salir en tu novela *w* Me emosiono solo d pensarlo.Me gustaría se coordinadora y tener estos pokés: Archivo:Froslass_Pt.png Mote:Ágata Archivo:Kirlia_Pt_brillante.png (No te importa q sea shiny¿verdad?)Mote:Lily Archivo:Monferno_OCPA.png Mote:Llamazen Y si quieres ponerme +,ponme los q quieras.Mi sprite sería: Archivo:MiraPlatinum.gif ¡Xau! =D La chica froslass A ver ahora A ver si ahora asieerto: Pokémon: Archivo:Jolteon_DP.png Mote:Thunder Archivo:Ivysaur_OCPA.png Mote:Leaf Archivo:Lapras_OCPA_brillante.png Mote:Sea Archivo:Growlithe_OCPA.png (Por fa,q evolucione)Mote:Bolt Mi sprite: Archivo:Blanca.gif A ver si e acertado ahora. La chica froslass Aló Holah Giovi soy Ariroro. xD Soy muy amiga de tu hermano y me gustaria ser tu amiga Me he leido tu novela , está muy buena Me haría mucha ilu salir en ella , podria?¿ Si es asi , me gustaria ser: Archivo:Alys_primavera.png- Archivo:Flareon_walk.gifcon mi flareon de acompañante nwn Dime si aceptas ser my friend xD [[User:Munchlax-code|~ⓐяιяσяσ♥']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥ⓐяιкυмι~ ]] 19:02 19 ago 2010 (UTC) mi cancion es tik tok de kesha --barbara Mi cancion apocalyptica i don't care arte es algo que conserva su belleza aun cuando el cruel tiempor ha pasado sobre el.¡ARTE ES LA BELLEZA ETERNA! 23:32 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Oye... creo que sos la escritora de la escuela de musica pokemon =) te quería preguntar si al final el Bulbasaur puede arreglarse con la Chinchou? espero la respuesta [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98| Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Necesitas algo?]] 00:05 27 ago 2010 (UTC) ok ya me inscribi muchas gracias por el cupo KingDragon 5 21:38 27 ago 2010 (UTC) pokitty ¿ puedo cantar " try sleeping with a broken heart " de alicia keys porfa ??? ^^ Usuario:Meganium1530 p.d la canto por que estoy enamorada de un basquetbolista ( ponlo como jolteon y que se llame carlos [ al que yo verdaderamente conozco le encanta el basquetball por eso ]) ademas ese chico me veria con el sneasel y cantan conmigo " con cual de los 2 " de kris y angel con sabrina ( al final me decido por carlos )--Usuario:Meganium1530 esa era mi idea que carlos se ponga celoso mientras yo hablaba con el sneasel en la calle Usuario:Meganium1530 YA SE QUE CANCION!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fH7q3rztF9s&feature=related the girl is mine Usuario:Meganium1530 La tengo!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmJl1HqSAJ8 now or never lumineon al maximo!!!!!!!! Jejej holaa vi que comentaste en kyoto motel new, y sobre la noticia, yo lo mate, es que estabamos en el xat y paso eso, pero solo es una broma, stalin no esta acargo, solo si alan rununcia de la bando o esta ausente n.n y de lo de la banda, claro que si, pero necesitamos que sea en mi wiki, ahi tengo la banda, me avisas y te doy el link ¿ok? byeee ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 20:53 30 ago 2010 (UTC) bien bien me encanta we rock de camp rock y pense que podria ser el oppenning del poetour mundial aqui ta el video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7th8r3WOgY porfa considera la propuestaAlex pokémon 01:20 1 sep 2010 (UTC) sera este sprite:Archivo:Hinata_sprite.png Nombre:Hinata pokemon:Archivo:Glaceon_DP.png Archivo:Mamoswine_OCPA.png Firma:[[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 07:34 4 sep 2010 (UTC) holaa Holaaaaa! hevisto tu mensaje y muchas gracias por ayudarme a empezar en PE una cosa, ¿kieres ser mi amig? mαɾτiiτα TeeQ Chirorilla ♥ 1 10:33 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya see! Pues lo ke me peguntaste sobre ke ke cancion iba a cantar y con kien voy a cantar Perla de Namuru con Chiroro56, aki te dejo el link de la cancion: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5QD8JtE0dI style="color:DeepPink;">mαɾτiiτα'' TeeQ Chirorilla ♥]] 19:17 11 sep 2010 (UTC) re: hola hola haha bueno gracias x avisarme iia se me avia olvidado n.nU hehe bno t voi a dar 5 canciones si kieres mas dime... this is my life (edward maya), misguided ghosts (paramore), new divide (linkin park), vanilla twilight y rainbow veins ( owl city) bno ii el acompañante ninguna cancion tiene acompañante solo la primera pon al k kieras no es tan importante para mii kn kien sea hehe n.nU bno si nesestoias algo mas m avisas sip?¿ <(·;)> (`_`) (OO) crazy kagamine 22:37 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola XD bueno... la canción, si es posible, ponme la de bet on it, de high school musical. (Ahí va el enlace http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9koohWNRxM) y en cuanto lo de quien... me da igual, con quien quieras. si necesitas mas dame un toque. El lumineonluminoso quiero darle problemas al galan de la escuela le voy a engañar con carlos y despues terminare cantando " you never satisfy me " * risa malefica * asi ese chico no me molestara jajajaja--soy demasiado mala jajajaja h quieres ser mi amiga??????????JA 23:04 16 sep 2010 (UTC) RE es swampert y el tuyo?JA 23:08 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Febus Hola vi que agregaste una imagen mas pequeña,gracias n_n... y mi pokemon favorito es FeraligatorArchivo:Feraligatr_Pt.png o Charizard Archivo:Charizard_OCPA.png cuales son los tuyos? Perdon por la tardanza Atentamente :'Fer aligatoor Alguna duda? ' Claroo x3 Seamos amigas!! y mi poke favoriitoo es glaceon nwn 'єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ ♥' 23:48 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola mira no es que te odie pero yo te pedi amistad? no recuerdo porque aparezcon en tu cosa de amigos? [[User:KingDragon 5|'кιηgнaтaкє ]][[Usuario discusión:KingDragon 5|ιтαℓια :D ]] 23:53 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno ED Claro que quiero ser tu amigo ED x3 mi poke favo es torterra.Neku Sakuraba (~) D: Nadie nunca me pone algo en mi discucion -w-' 09:39 17 sep 2010 (UTC) siiiii Si a las dos cosas, quiero ser tu amiga y me encanaria estar en tu novela. Mi pokémon favorito es kirlia. BssAnabelll- Cynda 12:12 17 sep 2010 (UTC) xD Si k la abía visto y m la lei enteritaaa tengo la placa y todo!! M gustaria salir si no t es molestia claro. Aki mis datos... Ahora que lo pienso... ¿que datos tengo k dejar? Anabelll- Cynda 20:28 17 sep 2010 (UTC) jajajaja xDDD anda k... Weno aki mis datos: Nombre: Melinda/Mel Cara MM:Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Descripción: Es tímida, pero muy graciosa. Pocas veces se suelta pero cuando lo hace canta de maravilla Firma:--Anabelll- Cynda 20:40 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Bsss xDD bueno... bueno me encataria que fueramos amigas y mismagius es mi pokemon fav pero los de sombra ..... bueno quisiera acerlo sola es un novela que bueno no se como explicarlo pero igual gracias por querer ayudarmeAlex Dime lo que quieras mi novela y no olvides resolver el misterio 00:02 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Me encantaria! Pero solo una cosa , soy una chica ^w^ normal que me confundas con un chico , esque Cosmo es un nombre de tio , (En realidad me llamo Josefina , pero , cosmo prefiero , ya que es mi personaje favorito de sonic xDD) Dime que pokémon te pongo , en mi lista de amigos Archivo:CosmoRainbow_sprite.gifCosmo , la giroro arcoirisArchivo:Tails sprite-de-CosmoArcoiris.gif 13:54 18 sep 2010 (UTC) oye mira no es eso pero igual ya te iba a pedir amistad y por eso dejame PD: soy king [[User:El glaceon macho|єℓ gℓα¢єση мα¢нσ ]][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|ιтαℓια :D ]] 16:14 18 sep 2010 (UTC) Roselia Archivo:CosmoRainbow_sprite.gifCosmo , la giroro arcoirisArchivo:Tails sprite-de-CosmoArcoiris.gif 16:17 18 sep 2010 (UTC) >//////< '''¡¡¡¡¡ME ENCANTA Q T ENCANTE MI HISTORIIIIIIAAAAA!!!!*Se calma*Gracias por leerla,¡creo q se va a volver un betseller a este paso! xD Pues t daré un mini-adelanto,x leerla >3 En un capi habrá 1 concurso d disfrazes.Allegra se disfraza d infernape.(¿Ya vistes el gijinka d infernape?xD) y Maury de Luxray.Maury se prometió que,si ganaba;le diría lo que sentía a Allegra.Gana.Al final del capi Maury le declara su amor a Allegra...¡Y el resto lo descubres por tí misma!=3 La fan de Infernape y jirachis shinys PD:¿Tan difícil es saber cuál es mi pokémon favorito?xD ¡¡Gracis Giovanna!! Perdona si e escrito mal el nombre,pero es que yo vivo rodeada de gente demasiado simple.XP ¡¡Gracias x el huevito!!Creo q va a ser...*Se le enciende la bombilla*¡Un jirachi!xD Me alegro que mi novela sea así,con la capacidad de poder crear tu propio anime en tu cabeza.x3(Yo lo hago continuamente)xD Agradecimientos de: Yo,la fan de Infernape y jirachis shinys PD:¡Me pusistes shiny en amigos!*O*Gracias Gracias n.n si me gustaria poke favorito futachimaru :D, la pagina me sirvio mucho por estan los ataques las habilidades y muchas otras cosas que no habia conseguido muchas gracias :D [[Usuario:Jarf1998|'Julio the chikorita fan x3 ~']] •''' [[Usuario Discusión:Jarf1998|''Me buscas?]]. 21:42 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Sisi Si quiero, pero ahora que toy banned en PAA, no te pongo en la lista, cuando me dessbloqueen te pongo. Yo soy tu PAAdre PAArece que me quieres decir algo... 17:44 21 sep 2010 (UTC) poki una pregunta tu te inscribiste en`pokemon el musical y yo tambien pero una tal meganium no se que a quitado mi puesto de epeon por tooooda su carota y se a puesto a ella , bueno yo solo lo acia para poder acerlo con tigo .. [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 12:56 22 sep 2010 (UTC) M apetece... Darte un regalo xD ske vi k no tenias niguno y m acía ilu acerte uno xDD mira es esto: Archivo:Skitty y Cyndaquil.png Spero k t gusteee (una cosa, m lo ncontre por internet, nu lo ice xo) bss Anabelll- Cynda 13:48 22 sep 2010 (UTC) PokeXperto Ok, seamos amigos! Usuario:PokeXperto hola hola te gustaria participar en el caballero vampiro...?¿ si es asi aun puedes y si no no te preocupes...n.ngreen 4 ever... <(·;)> (`_`) (OO) crazy 4 ever 22:39 24 sep 2010 (UTC) ok... bueno no te preocupes n.n green 4 ever... <(·;)> (`_`) (OO) crazy 4 ever 23:11 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Buenoo se usan cuando pones estos: Usuario:Nombre de usuario/Nombre de subpag y es como poner una simple firma, más o menos ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 00:40 25 sep 2010 (UTC) jejeje Ok ya te agrego Kity x3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''Algo que decirme?]] 00:59 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya lo intente ya lo intente hacer un capi por separado pero los administradores me regañaron Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 23:14 25 sep 2010 (UTC) OK Tienes mi permiso deacuerdoCuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 23:21 25 sep 2010 (UTC) por supuesto Pues claro! Yo te pongo a Skitty. Ponme a Infernape, Umbreon o Dragonite (son mis tres favoritos). ¿Me podrías ayudar con mi página? Gracias,[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'Infernape 93']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Qué necesitas?']] 15:29 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Mira Yo estava en PE mucho antes que tu , era Antonella100 , luego Norah100 , pero , como me olvido de las contraseñas cada vez tengo que crearme otra cuenta xD Soy la prima de Munchlax-code Tengo 9 años Y MEDIO bueno , si podemos ser amigas Mira mi firma , verás una cosa que pone Mi cumple en morado , clicalo y irás directa a mi novela [[User:Noritah100|'♥Noritah♥~~ ']][[El_supercumple_de_Noritah|'♥My cumple']] 17:06 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues... me gustaría que me ayudaras, en parte, con mi pokénovela (PMM3: Las aventuras del Equipo Alma). Y de paso me vas explicando cómo funciona todo esto...[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'Infernape 93']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Qué necesitas?']] 14:04 27 sep 2010 (UTC)